Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 Jul 2017
00:01:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's fair for everyone in the chat is allowed to suggest images? 00:02:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Again, the staff will decide this. Anyone should be allowed if it's done in a forum vote, and most people suggesting would have already seen what the chat is like. 00:03:12 CHAT Bourbon50: hahaha i think our political ideologys are different as we are governed differently 00:03:54 CHAT Bourbon50: in here normal people never can be allowed to decide things 00:03:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: the staff? Do you mean the staff as a whole or just admins? 00:04:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: that's why we have voting 00:04:12 CHAT Tansyflower: The staff means the admins, moderators, etc. 00:05:11 CHAT Bourbon50: that's fair enough 00:08:08 CHAT Bourbon50: though i know bot noir is just a bot 00:08:13 CHAT Tansyflower: There also has to be look over on some of the images, as they have to be able to handle a shade box (black or white) and text over them for messages to be legible. 00:08:24 CHAT Bourbon50: i still think he's so cute 00:09:13 CHAT Bourbon50: what colour is the most preferable? 00:10:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Any color, as long as it looks nice in the format here. If the image is too bright, even with the shade that goes over it, it may make it hard to read the text. 00:10:38 CHAT Bourbon50: in fact 00:11:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The Volpina background might look "awkward" but at least the text is readable. 00:11:07 CHAT Bourbon50: this one is already a little too bright 00:12:31 CHAT Bourbon50: some white part of the picture might be disturbing 00:12:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Color combinations for background and text can be a real challenge. 00:13:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: it strains your eyes 00:13:23 CHAT Bourbon50: what if we use pure colour 00:14:01 CHAT Bourbon50: or miraculous-themed pure-colour pictures 00:14:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What about we use a layblog themed image for the day background and a marichat scene for the night backround? 00:14:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Like the marichat scene in The Evillustrator 00:14:53 CHAT Sophiedp: I'd rather just get rid of the day theme tbh 00:15:00 CHAT Bourbon50: hahaha 00:15:02 CHAT Sophiedp: also pure color would be https://is-fi.re/82325a.png 00:15:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I like it 00:15:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I like the day theme 00:15:26 CHAT Bourbon50: pure black? 00:16:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: the pure color looks to bland. 00:17:15 CHAT Bourbon50: how can i send photos in chat? 00:17:30 CHAT Sophiedp: you can't 00:17:43 CHAT Sophiedp: upload it to a site like imgur and paste the link here 00:18:22 CHAT Bourbon50: nuts 00:19:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You don't have to use imgur, any file hosting site could work 00:19:40 CHAT Bourbon50: i hate the complexity 00:20:03 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 00:20:08 CHAT Bourbon50: bye guys breakfast awaits me 00:20:24 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, and bye, Bourbon~ 00:20:40 CHAT Dorumin: Also 00:20:40 CHAT Bourbon50: Good day to you all! 00:20:50 CHAT Dorumin: I wanted to make a script so you could paste images on chat 00:20:56 CHAT Dorumin: Well not really, it would still upload them to imgur 00:20:57 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:19:07 CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You don't have to use imgur, any file hosting site could work CHAT >like imgur 00:20:58 CHAT Dorumin: But uatomatically 00:21:13 CHAT Dorumin: No, not atomically, automatically 00:21:16 CHAT Sophiedp: doruuuuu o/ 00:21:20 CHAT Bourbon50: haha hello, and bye monsieur Dorumin 00:21:23 CHAT Dorumin: Sophieeeee o/ 00:21:28 CHAT Sophiedp: automagicly 00:21:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 00:22:39 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 00:25:44 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:26:46 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, Mari~ 00:28:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Doru. \o 00:29:36 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, Bot Noir is more active now, that's great. 00:30:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Mari! 00:31:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: YOU HARDLY EVER JOIN THE CHAT NOW A DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:31:22 CHAT Sophiedp: chill 00:31:28 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Casey. I've been quite busy for the past few weeks. 00:31:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I was just excited. 00:31:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's reasonable 00:32:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: We were talking about new chat backgrounds 00:33:18 CHAT Sophiedp: /me pokes doru 00:33:24 CHAT Sophiedp: how does chat look? 00:33:32 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, is Sophie planning to change the background? 00:33:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah 00:33:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: we're all suggesting new ones 00:34:02 CHAT MariChatón218: It looks great. I like the Volpina one. Great choice. :3 00:34:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: k 00:34:25 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh, hi Mari! :) 00:34:26 CHAT MariChatón218: Which ones are you planning to update? 00:34:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Both of them, Tansy thinks they're awkward 00:34:49 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Tansy. 00:35:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: but it will be changed somehow 00:36:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, do you want to suggest new backgrounds? 00:36:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm working on the list of minor animals currently. Does anyone remember any real animals that appeared in the series, episodes or another media, outside of "Animan"? 00:36:59 CHAT MariChatón218: I would love to, if it's okay with Tansy. 00:37:30 CHAT MariChatón218: There was a small kitten that appeared in Simon Says and The Mime. 00:37:38 CHAT Tansyflower: You can, though we'll probably make a vote on some of these in the forum instead of choosing on right now. 00:37:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy says mods only 00:38:10 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a good idea, Tansy. A vote seems like the best option. ;) 00:38:39 CHAT Tansyflower: AM-(324).png 00:38:53 CHAT Tansyflower: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:AM-(324).png 00:39:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy, it looks more like a kitten than a cat. 00:39:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodness, I forgot about how many types of animals were in the zon! 00:39:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: zon? you mean zoo? 00:39:28 CHAT MariChatón218: The bear looks so angry. XD 00:40:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: BEAR 00:40:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The eagles's just chillin on top of the bear's head 00:40:54 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 00:41:10 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello everyone, long time no chat. 00:41:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 00:41:32 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Ray. :) 00:41:39 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Mari 00:42:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I missed you both by the way. 00:43:19 CHAT Tansyflower: I keep spelling zoo wrong today. XD 00:43:24 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Rayzonic! 00:43:28 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Tansy 00:44:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Marinette's fantasy of a hamster in Stormy Weather? 00:45:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Or eagle in Timebreaker. 00:47:13 CHAT Tansyflower: I forgot about the eagle in Timebreaker. I'll check that out. 00:48:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: it's not in the gallery. 00:48:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nintendousoul forgot to screencrap that 00:48:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *cap 00:50:26 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 00:50:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: awww. :( 00:51:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Did a dog ever appear? 00:53:03 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:53:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: hello. Welcome back 00:53:42 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 00:54:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: why did she do that? 00:55:09 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:55:34 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 00:56:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: awww. 00:56:38 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:57:19 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 01:04:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Must be a weird connection on/off thing. 01:07:31 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 01:07:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, Mari. You returned. 01:08:39 CHAT MariChatón218: I was testing a script for the chat and it works. :) 01:08:42 CHAT Rayzonic: wb Mari 01:08:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Ray. 01:08:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: script? 01:09:19 CHAT MariChatón218: A chat script for my personal chat js on this wiki. I Might make it global. 01:09:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Does anyone remember when an eagle shows up in "Timebreaker"? 01:09:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: which script? 01:09:36 CHAT Sophiedp: chatoptions, right? 01:09:41 CHAT Rayzonic: no Sorry Tansy 01:09:50 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes. 01:10:05 CHAT MariChatón218: When does an eagle appear in Timebreaker? 01:10:06 CHAT Sophiedp: I wouldn't recommend using it 01:10:11 CHAT MariChatón218: why not? 01:10:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy, it appears in the start 01:10:31 CHAT Sophiedp: because it breaks chat? 01:10:41 CHAT Sophiedp: kinda why it was removed in the first place 01:11:01 CHAT MariChatón218: does that explain why my background is Orange right now? 01:11:11 CHAT Sophiedp: problly 01:11:14 CHAT Sophiedp: screenshot? 01:11:24 CHAT MariChatón218: hang on. 01:11:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Orange? 01:12:17 CHAT Dorumin: wow I totally forgot this was open 01:12:21 CHAT Tansyflower: /me cringes at how the Netflix version of Timebreaker is offkeey. 01:12:30 CHAT Sophiedp: also you don't need to import both chathacks and chatoptions 01:12:33 CHAT Tansyflower: Ah, yes, very briefly an eagle flies at the beginning. 01:12:41 CHAT Sophiedp: since chathacks already comes with chatoptions 01:12:42 CHAT Dorumin: >doesn't have netflix 01:12:45 CHAT Dorumin: RIP 01:12:48 CHAT Sophiedp: same 01:12:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Or it could be a pigeon. 01:13:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Dorumin! When did you drop in here! 01:13:35 CHAT Dorumin: I've always been here :^) 01:13:36 CHAT Tansyflower: At this rate, though, it feels like the official Miraculous Ladybug YouTube is releasing all of the episodes split into "clips". 01:13:52 CHAT Tansyflower: Well, I'm very unobservent, then. XD 01:14:05 CHAT Dorumin: My avatar is just too bright to be noticed in this background 01:14:10 CHAT Dorumin: Which sucks 01:14:13 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, okay. I'll remove one script then. 01:14:15 CHAT Dorumin: This background sucks 01:14:15 CHAT Sophiedp: doru, tfw IE supports webp but firefox doesn't 01:14:17 CHAT Rayzonic: for me I hope new seasons of ML will be on netflix since it has captions. 01:14:21 CHAT Sophiedp: its not a background lol 01:14:24 CHAT Sophiedp: its a color 01:14:27 CHAT Sophiedp: called white 01:14:28 CHAT Dorumin: background-color 01:14:36 CHAT Sophiedp: s>.> 01:14:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It will, Ray, don't worry. 01:16:05 CHAT MariChatón218: Orange is the new white. http://imgur.com/a/pVpUG 01:16:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: that's your background? How'd you get that? 01:16:44 CHAT Rayzonic: side note, I cleared nearly of my backlog cartoon shows with Hulu (thanks to free trial). Gravity Falls is amazing. 01:17:15 CHAT Rayzonic: Neat theme of chat, Mari 01:17:56 CHAT Sophiedp: nice global.js mari 01:18:02 CHAT MariChatón218: Thanks, Ray although I didn't plan the background to be Orange. And that's great, I used to love Gravity Falls. 01:18:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How's you do that, Mari, you didn't respond 01:18:48 CHAT MariChatón218: I removed the chat hacks script, like you mentioned. 01:19:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's white for me, anyone else? 01:19:31 CHAT Rayzonic: white for me too. 01:19:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: global js or chat js for who? 01:20:10 CHAT Sophiedp: ey mari, you can remove everything under /* Show removed replies */ in your global.js and replace it with the import you removed 01:20:27 CHAT MariChatón218: About that, Sophie. Earlier, I installed few scripts on my global js and then it turned the whole wiki pink. 01:20:35 CHAT MariChatón218: (for me) 01:20:36 CHAT Sophiedp: huh 01:20:44 CHAT Sophiedp: which scripts did you install? 01:20:51 CHAT MariChatón218: So I undid that edit straight away. 01:21:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: PINK? 01:21:04 CHAT Sophiedp: also you don't need http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:MariChat%C3%B3n218/common.js since its imported via site js 01:21:31 CHAT MariChatón218: I created that a while ago when I didn't know much about coding. 01:21:52 CHAT Rayzonic: Ahh.. coding.. still learning for me. 01:22:34 CHAT MariChatón218: This is what made the wiki pink for me. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:MariChatón218/global.js?diff=prev&oldid=2244737 01:22:46 CHAT MariChatón218: You'll get there eventually, Ray. ;) 01:22:50 CHAT Sophiedp: hm... 01:22:51 CHAT Sophiedp: mari 01:22:58 CHAT Rayzonic: it is true. it is fun. 01:23:06 CHAT MariChatón218: yes? 01:23:12 CHAT Sophiedp: check your chatoptions? 01:23:40 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes. 01:23:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's no chat options for me? 01:24:36 CHAT MariChatón218: That's because Sophie removed it (site wide) and I enabled it for personal use. 01:24:55 CHAT Sophiedp: ye, chathacks was removed for breaking chat 01:25:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: breaking chat by how? 01:25:20 CHAT Sophiedp: and chatoptions was removed because there really wasn't a point in importing it 01:25:28 CHAT Rayzonic: I remember this chat used had Ladybug background. but I understand it change. 01:25:40 CHAT Sophiedp: https://owo.solutions/024861.png 01:25:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Okay, I fixed the color. It had "default" but I changed it to White now. 01:26:12 CHAT Sophiedp: you could just blank it all too 01:26:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: So PM's breaking? 01:26:35 CHAT Sophiedp: among other thing 01:26:38 CHAT Sophiedp: *things 01:26:47 CHAT MariChatón218: I only use chat options to mark myself away when I want. 01:27:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I only have pings and emoticons 01:27:34 CHAT Sophiedp: 17:24:36 MariChatón218: That's because Sophie removed it (site wide) and I enabled it for personal use. 01:28:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: huh? 01:29:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay, now we have to fix chat by adding new images 01:30:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: anyone...... suggestions? 01:30:15 CHAT Rayzonic: I dunno. 01:30:19 CHAT Sophiedp: chat isn't broken tho 01:31:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: adding new images for backgrounds, I meant. 01:33:42 CHAT Dorumin: No, chat isn't broken 01:33:44 CHAT Dorumin: It's just ugly 01:34:08 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 01:34:25 CHAT Sophiedp: sI don't see anyone with any suggestions 01:34:32 CHAT Rayzonic: Well at least, better than broken chat, right? 01:35:05 CHAT Sophiedp: and its not ugly, mlp used it for atleast a year 01:35:05 CHAT Dorumin: I do 01:35:09 CHAT Dorumin: Roll it back 01:35:12 CHAT Dorumin: (y) 01:35:23 CHAT Sophiedp: then people complain about the backgrounds 01:35:29 CHAT Dorumin: And no, it's not ugly, it's just bland 01:35:37 CHAT Dorumin: Who the hell complained about the background? 01:35:47 CHAT Dorumin: Didn't they hear about personal css? 01:36:20 CHAT Sophiedp: idk if they know what css is tbh 01:36:30 CHAT Rayzonic: not many people know about CSS. I know some of that 01:36:43 CHAT Dorumin: I'm not judging them for not knowing about it 01:37:11 CHAT Dorumin: I'm just saying that Sophie straight up removed the background because someone (or a few others, but doubt it) complained about it 01:37:32 CHAT Dorumin: Could have instead pointed them in the right direction with background-image: none; in their css 01:37:42 CHAT Sophiedp: it was a few people 01:38:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy says we can suggest new images and she'll make a vote for new background options 01:38:54 CHAT Rayzonic: it is nice idea 01:39:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But we have to suggest new ones. Maybe we can make a thread about it and then highlight it. 01:39:56 JOIN Lenhi has joined the Ladyblog 01:40:02 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 01:40:12 CHAT Lenhi: is it not supposed to have a bg 01:40:15 CHAT Rayzonic: I have to go. bye everyone, have a good evening! Hi and bye Lenhi. 01:40:15 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 01:40:22 CHAT Sophiedp: bye ray o/ 01:40:27 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a good idea. We'll need to suggest one background for both day and night theme 01:40:27 CHAT Lenhi: feels boring 01:40:32 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, Ray. ;) 01:40:33 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 01:40:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: bye 01:40:39 CHAT Sophiedp: there is no day/night theme 01:40:40 CHAT Sophiedp: just chat 01:41:06 CHAT Lenhi: so what's the story of changing the old theme 01:41:23 CHAT Sophiedp: people kept complaining about the background 01:41:25 CHAT Sophiedp: so I solved 01:41:27 CHAT Sophiedp: it 01:41:29 CHAT Dorumin: Normies, man 01:41:33 CHAT Dorumin: Always ruining our fun 01:41:33 CHAT Lenhi: why 01:41:37 CHAT Sophiedp: /me shrugs 01:41:49 CHAT Dorumin: Told him to tell them about css 01:41:52 CHAT Dorumin: But he ain't listenin' 01:41:56 QUIT Rayzonic has left the Ladyblog 01:42:06 CHAT Sophiedp: one of them isn't even in chat anymore lol 01:42:12 CHAT Lenhi: what was the issue they had with the bg tho lol 01:42:15 CHAT Dorumin: ALL HIS POWER WENT STRAIGHT TO HIS HEAD! 01:42:20 CHAT Dorumin: Inb4 chill 01:42:27 CHAT Sophiedp: >> 01:42:31 CHAT Sophiedp: *>.> 01:43:04 CHAT Dorumin: Wonder if it was something about text blending in with the background 01:43:33 CHAT Sophiedp: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki:Chat/Logs/15_Jul_2017 01:43:37 CHAT Dorumin: Because it's really the only reason not to have an image background 01:43:40 CHAT Lenhi: just tell me what they said 01:43:50 CHAT Lenhi: i cant be bothered to read all of that 01:43:54 CHAT Sophiedp: ye, I changed the old background because it was making the bot's username hard to read 01:44:04 CHAT Lenhi: Just change the bot css 01:44:12 CHAT Sophiedp: and then people complained about the new background 01:44:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bourbon50 was complaining 01:44:21 CHAT Sophiedp: "we should have a new background" 01:44:29 CHAT Sophiedp: *nobody suggests a new background* 01:44:42 CHAT Lenhi: ok so 01:44:58 CHAT Lenhi: you changed it bc the bot's name was hard to read 01:45:11 CHAT Dorumin: The hell? 01:45:12 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 01:45:18 CHAT Lenhi: no offense but 01:45:20 CHAT Sophiedp: black text + black background 01:45:21 CHAT Lenhi: that's kinda dumb 01:45:26 CHAT Dorumin: ^^^^^ 01:45:32 CHAT Lenhi: could've just changed the bot's css? 01:45:50 CHAT Sophiedp: /me shrugs 01:45:59 CHAT Sophiedp: problly sounded better at 2am 01:46:00 CHAT Dorumin: liNoir":hover .username { CHAT color: white !important; CHAT } 01:46:05 CHAT Lenhi: there u go 01:46:16 CHAT Sophiedp: plus idk what to change the bot's css too 01:46:43 CHAT Lenhi: i asking is an option /i 01:46:56 CHAT Sophiedp: nobody is on most of the time 01:47:03 CHAT Lenhi: there's lots of different villains to use 01:47:03 CHAT Lenhi: discord 01:47:10 CHAT Dorumin: I mean 01:47:16 CHAT Dorumin: asking is a better way to go than 01:47:18 CHAT Dorumin: 00:26, July 16, 2017 (diff | hist) . . (-1,030)‎ . . m MediaWiki:Chat.css ‎ 01:47:31 CHAT Sophiedp: sI'm not poking len at 3am 01:48:03 CHAT Dorumin: Yet you DM me at 5am 01:48:08 CHAT Dorumin: The hell? 02:07:31 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Background changes 02:07:31 CHAT Lenhi: but when I reverted my change I got an edit conflict from you, but didn't notice til now 02:07:31 CHAT Sophiedp: rip 02:07:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah 02:07:31 CHAT Sophiedp: wait 02:07:31 CHAT Dorumin: Dude 02:07:31 CHAT Dorumin: Nice name 02:07:31 CHAT Sophiedp: where did the bot go 02:07:31 CHAT Dorumin: Can't believe it wasn't taken already 02:07:31 CHAT Lenhi: it left 02:07:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:07:37 CBOT Bot Noir: I shouldn't have left 02:07:47 CHAT Lenhi: I'd hope so 02:08:04 CHAT Dorumin: Wonder if I can kick Len 02:08:06 CHAT Dorumin: :^) 02:08:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What are you guys talking about? 02:08:17 CHAT Lenhi: dont kick me bb 02:08:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think you can. 02:08:22 CHAT Sophiedp: hm... 02:08:24 CHAT Dorumin: kinky 02:08:27 CHAT Sophiedp: so if the bot was changed to white 02:08:33 CHAT Dorumin: Just because you asked nicely 02:08:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: css coding 02:08:34 CHAT Sophiedp: then what about the icon 02:08:44 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 02:08:50 CHAT HarshLemon: Lenhi is an admin though? 02:09:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bot Noir can kick anyone including admins 02:09:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: that's cool. 02:09:31 CHAT Lenhi: admins cant kick admins last i checked 02:09:36 CHAT Sophiedp: o really 02:09:38 CHAT Dorumin: Nah, that was changed 02:09:40 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie no 02:09:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It can. 02:09:48 CHAT Dorumin: The socket got screwed up so yeah 02:09:49 CHAT Lenhi: I can't kick the bot, which is an admin 02:09:52 KICK Sophiedp has been kicked by Bot Noir. 02:09:58 CBOT Bot Noir: nah m8 02:10:00 CBOT Bot Noir: use !kikc 02:10:02 CBOT Bot Noir: *kick 02:10:04 CHAT Dorumin: Actually, I wonder if I can still send messages over a thousand characters 02:10:11 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 02:10:19 CHAT Dorumin: Oh yeah 02:10:20 CHAT Dorumin: I can 02:10:22 CHAT Dorumin: Sweet 02:10:25 CHAT Sophiedp: congrats 02:10:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bot Noir kicked Princess of Harte and Tansyflower 02:10:35 CHAT Sophiedp: also I tried to edit the bot's icon 02:10:36 CHAT HarshLemon: wow 02:10:39 CHAT Sophiedp: that didn't end well 02:10:41 CHAT Sophiedp: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pixelator15x15.png 02:10:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is that even allowed? 02:10:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: dunno 02:11:18 CHAT Lenhi: Admins shouldn't be breaking rules so it's not really something to care about 02:11:59 CHAT Dorumin: Can admins kick for feeling like it 02:12:10 CHAT Sophiedp: admins arn't also able to kick mods anymore iirc 02:12:25 CHAT Lenhi: eh 02:12:26 CHAT HarshLemon: can you kick each other for the fun of it? 02:12:30 CHAT Dorumin: ^ 02:12:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That will be fun. 02:12:39 CHAT Dorumin: 'cause otherwise I would probably get demoted 02:12:40 CHAT Lenhi: !kick Sophiedp 02:12:40 KICK Sophiedp has been kicked by Bot Noir. 02:12:43 CHAT Dorumin: Of no position 02:12:44 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 02:12:45 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 02:12:46 CHAT Dorumin: I'm absolved 02:12:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: seconded 02:13:10 CHAT Sophiedp: /me kicks len 02:13:10 CHAT Lenhi: I can't kick Sophie 02:13:11 CHAT Lenhi: Sad 02:13:16 CHAT Sophiedp: /me runs and runs 02:13:24 CHAT Dorumin: I mean 02:13:25 CHAT HarshLemon: Kick Lenhi then 02:13:33 CHAT Dorumin: mainRoom.kick({name:'Sophiedp'}) 02:13:36 CHAT Dorumin: But that's just me 02:13:36 CHAT Sophiedp: you just kicked me tho 02:13:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It kicked an admin 02:13:43 CHAT Lenhi: oh 02:13:46 CHAT Lenhi: I just noticed 02:13:51 CHAT Lenhi: bc i have garbage connection 02:13:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !Kick Lenhi 02:14:00 CHAT Sophiedp: everyone he is an admin lol 02:14:04 CHAT Sophiedp: *here 02:14:07 CHAT Dorumin: !kik Lenhi 02:14:10 CHAT Sophiedp: swell, all staff here 02:14:11 CHAT Lenhi: kik me harder 02:14:18 CHAT Dorumin: !kinky 02:14:22 CHAT Sophiedp: (lenny) 02:14:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: !kick 02:14:24 CHAT Lenhi: !very 02:14:33 CHAT Sophiedp: big (lenny) 02:14:35 CHAT HarshLemon: !kick Lenhi 02:14:37 CHAT Sophiedp: cri 02:14:42 CHAT Dorumin: That's adorable 02:14:45 CHAT Sophiedp: hm... 02:14:48 CHAT Dorumin: Normies trying to bot 02:14:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: only admins can use the bot guys 02:14:49 CHAT Dorumin: tbh 02:14:49 CHAT Sophiedp: len 02:14:55 CHAT Sophiedp: can I made doru mod for a sec 02:15:04 CHAT Dorumin: I can make myself a mod 02:15:04 CHAT Lenhi: why 02:15:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: how? 02:15:23 CHAT Sophiedp: to see if admins can kick mods via the rail menu 02:15:29 CHAT Lenhi: sure 02:15:53 CHAT Sophiedp: k 02:15:58 CHAT Dorumin: >using me as a test rat 02:16:00 CHAT Sophiedp: congrats doru 02:16:01 CHAT Dorumin: wow really 02:16:13 CHAT Dorumin: I'm honored 02:16:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: does a "user rights log" exist? 02:16:23 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 02:16:28 CHAT Dorumin: 02:16:28 CHAT Sophiedp: everything on wikia is logged 02:16:41 CHAT Sophiedp: also speaking of wikia 02:16:44 CHAT Sophiedp: discussions sucks 02:16:46 CHAT Dorumin: It's also on Special:Rights for a specific user 02:16:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: aha, what's poweruser? 02:16:52 CHAT Dorumin: /d sucks 2 02:16:56 CHAT Sophiedp: internal wikia thing 02:16:58 CHAT Dorumin: Poweruser is a user with power 02:17:11 CHAT Dorumin: Powers you can't even comprehend 02:17:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What happened to Robyn? 02:17:23 CHAT Dorumin: I killed her 02:17:32 CHAT Lenhi: her 02:17:44 CHAT Dorumin: Since when is Robyn a dude 02:17:57 CHAT Sophiedp: since star is a dude somehow 02:18:03 CHAT Sophiedp: /me is confused 02:18:04 CHAT Dorumin: Star IS a dude 02:18:10 CHAT Dorumin: Dude srsly 02:18:18 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 02:18:21 CHAT Lenhi: robyn is 02:18:26 CHAT Sophiedp: I thought star was a girl >.> 02:18:31 CHAT Dorumin: StarMAN 02:18:39 CHAT Lenhi: no 02:18:40 CHAT Dorumin: Not a boy, but a man 02:18:46 CHAT Sophiedp: SOPHIEdp 02:18:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: User:B bee430 was admin before 02:19:07 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah and guess what everyone assumes when they meet you 02:19:18 CHAT Dorumin: You're the only guy with a misleading username 02:19:24 CHAT Dorumin: Except maybe Alcana 02:19:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought Robyn was a guy 02:19:33 CHAT Dorumin: Half of my life thinking they were a gal 02:19:39 CHAT Dorumin: Actually same 02:19:46 CHAT Dorumin: But that was before I actually knew that Robyn was a girl's name 02:20:05 CHAT Dorumin: Since Robin is a dude's name 02:20:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Me too. They act like a guy. I wonder why they never said anything when I used male pronouns for them 02:20:21 CHAT Dorumin: And of course she had an avatar of Robin when I first met her 02:20:31 CHAT Dorumin: They probably don't care 02:20:47 CHAT Sophiedp: doru gotta love cc 02:20:47 CHAT Dorumin: Like when I call Len a she, he, and an it on the same conversation 02:20:52 CHAT Sophiedp: https://images.discordapp.net/attachments/317073263916220416/335539484273672194/unknown.png 02:21:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought Sophie and Lenhi were females too but they're both Male 02:21:03 CHAT Sophiedp: also warning idk 02:21:06 CHAT Lenhi: she, he, it, they, potato 02:21:06 CHAT Lenhi: I'm not male 02:21:12 CHAT Sophiedp: I'm like len lol 02:21:17 CHAT Sophiedp: idc if I'm called he or she 02:21:18 CHAT Lenhi: ur nothing like me 02:21:30 CHAT Lenhi: you actually iare/i male 02:21:41 CHAT Dorumin: burned 02:21:50 CHAT Sophiedp: >if I'm called 02:22:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Robyn said your a male 02:22:10 CHAT Lenhi: Robyn is ill-informed then 02:22:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'm confused 02:22:20 CHAT Sophiedp: len is a meme 02:22:23 CHAT Sophiedp: get it right smh 02:22:48 CHAT Sophiedp: s 02:23:17 CBOT Bot Noir: congrats sophie 02:23:20 CBOT Bot Noir: you killed a chat 02:23:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Iagain 02:23:27 CBOT Bot Noir: gg IE 02:23:28 CHAT Lenhi: /me sends Robyn hate mail for the FAKE NEWS they delivered 02:23:30 CHAT Dorumin: sarcasm tags new in HTML6.9 bundled with your very own lies attribute 02:25:33 QUIT HarshLemon has left the Ladyblog 02:25:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye HarshLemon 02:25:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They already left 02:26:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: They hardly said anything 02:26:45 CHAT Sophiedp: ok? 02:29:56 CHAT Dorumin: Oh wait, this background is actually aight 02:30:06 CHAT Dorumin: Just needs some blur (y) 02:32:35 CHAT Sophiedp: I tried to add blur 02:32:39 CHAT Sophiedp: it didn't end well 02:32:41 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/775df4.jpg 02:33:07 CHAT Dorumin: when you accidentally pick the wrong filter 02:33:09 CHAT Dorumin: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/201659788407341056/335971805590323201/image.png 02:33:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That looks cool 02:33:28 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 02:33:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, Mari 02:33:44 CHAT Dorumin: Hello, Mari~ 02:33:46 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 02:33:56 CHAT Dorumin: Goodbye, Mari~ 02:34:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: huh? Why did she do that? 02:34:13 CHAT Sophiedp: tried some light 02:34:14 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/c573fc.jpg 02:34:19 CHAT Dorumin: Connection issues, probs 02:34:26 CHAT Lenhi: sometimes you enter chat by mistake, sometimes it's connection issues 02:34:38 CHAT Dorumin: Dude how are you editing the image 02:34:49 CHAT Sophiedp: could also be trying to get her js to work 02:34:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sophie does everything so quickly 02:35:02 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/314eee.png doru 02:35:08 CHAT Sophiedp: ye I'm pretty fast 02:35:23 CHAT Sophiedp: doru and andrey taught me well ;^> 02:35:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Who's Andrey? 02:35:41 CHAT Dorumin: lol always sophie finishes first 02:35:44 CHAT Sophiedp: salso background-blend-mode doru 02:35:46 CHAT Sophiedp: (lenny) 02:35:48 CHAT Dorumin: Also that's just greyscale 02:36:10 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 02:36:12 CHAT Dorumin: oh interesting 02:36:14 CHAT Dorumin: never heard of that 02:36:18 CHAT Sophiedp: if it was everything would be black and white 02:36:25 CHAT Sophiedp: *if it was greyscale 02:37:50 CHAT Lenhi: i think he meant the image 02:38:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't like it 02:38:26 CHAT Sophiedp: doru halp 02:38:29 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah I did mean the image, but you don't know how to appy filters to bg images 02:38:38 CHAT Dorumin: apply* 02:38:40 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 02:38:40 CHAT Sophiedp: I applied blur to the body 02:38:42 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/0b2ae0.jpg 02:38:45 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie plz 02:38:51 CHAT Dorumin: That's how the silly do it 02:38:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello, Mari. 02:39:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi. I'm just testing something. 02:39:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: A chat css? 02:39:21 CHAT Dorumin: Hello just testing something 02:39:31 CHAT MariChatón218: :P 02:39:37 CHAT Dorumin: Here you go Sophie 02:39:37 CHAT Dorumin: http://imgur.com/a/i8f24 02:39:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: huh? 02:39:41 CHAT Sophiedp: blur(100px) 02:39:44 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 02:39:44 CHAT Dorumin: That's the real way to apply blur 02:40:41 CHAT Dorumin: wait why is the image source lady-bug 02:41:00 CHAT Sophiedp: becuase wikia 02:42:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. I'm back 02:42:31 CHAT Sophiedp: su's DB name is stevenuniverse977 for some reason 02:42:36 CHAT Dorumin: Hi back, I'm an old joke 02:42:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello. 02:42:47 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah that's the cache key 02:42:55 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 02:43:15 CHAT Dorumin: I don't think images are on stevenuniverse977 02:43:21 CHAT Dorumin: It's probably just on stevenuniverse 02:43:33 CHAT Dorumin: w:c:su:File:Pearl.png 02:43:57 CHAT Dorumin: Nope, steven-universe 02:44:41 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 02:44:50 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes, it works. :) 02:44:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What works? 02:45:25 CHAT MariChatón218: My own personal chat background. 02:45:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What's your background? 02:45:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, Mari 02:45:49 CHAT Dorumin: smallcodeDID YOU ADD BLUR TO IT 02:46:04 CHAT MariChatón218: Dorumin. Your a chat mod now? 02:46:09 CHAT Dorumin: wait 02:46:10 CHAT Dorumin: I am? 02:46:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello, Ladybug. 02:46:15 CHAT Dorumin: Oh right, I am 02:46:21 CHAT Dorumin: Good riddance 02:46:31 CHAT MariChatón218: http://imgur.com/a/QhLtb is my background. 02:46:43 CHAT MariChatón218: Yeah, you have a star next to your name. 02:46:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Lenhi or Sophie promoted him 02:47:00 CHAT Dorumin: That just means that I'm a superstar 02:47:04 CHAT Dorumin: B) 02:47:17 CHAT MariChatón218: And it says it on by your name. 02:47:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari. Check the user rights log. 02:48:25 CHAT MariChatón218: Oh, Sophie promoted him. What for? 02:48:34 CHAT Dorumin: Wish I knew 02:48:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Some testing thing. Dunno 02:48:46 CHAT MariChatón218: Well congrats I suppose. 02:48:53 CHAT Dorumin: thex 02:49:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think it's temp. 02:49:05 CHAT Dorumin: Wanna count with me how long it'll take me to be demoted 02:49:08 CHAT Dorumin: and kicked 02:49:18 CHAT Sophiedp: nah its kinda not temp 02:49:25 CHAT Sophiedp: doru can demote himself when he feels like it 02:49:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: so basically, never? 02:50:03 CHAT Sophiedp: also yep, just as I thought https://is-fi.re/2b3def.jpg 02:50:08 CHAT Dorumin: I have no real reason to have cmod since I can always bot my way through kicking 02:50:15 CHAT Dorumin: But I like feeling special :^) 02:50:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think there might be a script for rollback so you don't need that either. 02:50:55 CHAT Dorumin: Dud 02:50:57 CHAT Dorumin: rollbacks suck 02:51:02 CHAT Sophiedp: doru isn't rollback 02:51:12 CHAT Dorumin: I'd be crying if I was a rollback 02:51:18 CHAT Dorumin: Not of joy, btw 02:51:54 CHAT Sophiedp: I can't make you rollback rip 02:52:01 CHAT Sophiedp: tho I can make you dmod or IC 02:52:12 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, please 02:52:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Script? 02:52:19 CHAT Dorumin: You don't wanna get us both in trouble 02:52:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy will see the user rights log anyway 02:52:43 CHAT Dorumin: Tansy sees everything 02:52:47 CHAT Dorumin: Hi tansy 02:52:52 CHAT Dorumin: !miss Tansyflower 02:52:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Okay! I will tell Tansyflower that you missed them next time we meet. 02:52:56 CHAT Sophiedp: also speaking of userrights 02:53:08 CHAT Sophiedp: len, give patrollers content mod pls 02:53:39 CHAT Dorumin: Who are the pats 02:53:45 CBOT Bot Noir: also IE's dev tools doesn't have storage or sources rip 02:53:49 CBOT Bot Noir: me and cheese 02:53:55 CHAT Dorumin: Oh, on SU 02:53:56 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 02:53:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Ah! Tansyflower! Dorumin missed you! 02:53:56 CHAT Dorumin: Right 02:54:01 CHAT Dorumin: Tansy <3 02:54:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 02:54:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 02:54:09 CBOT Bot Noir: ye, ML doesn't have patroller lol 02:54:11 CBOT Bot Noir: o/ 02:54:22 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 02:54:31 CHAT Dorumin: Now I'm kinda scared that Tansy really does read all the logs 02:54:42 JOIN GarnetBot has joined the Ladyblog 02:54:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Doru! (heart) 02:54:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Honestly, I usually don't unless I'm informed something happened. XD 02:54:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello, Garnet 02:55:02 CHAT GarnetBot: THE BOT REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN 02:55:08 CHAT Dorumin: Who told you this time, btw? 02:55:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Well, Sophie promoted Dorumin 02:55:15 CHAT Dorumin: I already knew you were told, lol 02:55:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights 02:55:26 CHAT Dorumin: Just that Harte isn't here, so I don't know who sneaked the info 02:55:33 CHAT GarnetBot: o wow 02:55:44 CHAT GarnetBot: I think this is most we've ever had in chat at once 02:55:47 CHAT GarnetBot: sor at all 02:55:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: We had 12 I think 02:56:00 CHAT Dorumin: Feels good to make history 02:56:12 CHAT GarnetBot: /me drags andrey into chat 02:56:28 CHAT Dorumin: Ya told me Andrey was dead 02:56:37 CHAT GarnetBot: nah 02:56:42 CHAT GarnetBot: just dead for a week 02:56:44 CHAT GarnetBot: also brb 02:56:48 CHAT GarnetBot: nightly wants to update 02:57:03 QUIT GarnetBot has left the Ladyblog 02:57:35 JOIN GarnetBot has joined the Ladyblog 02:57:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy. 02:57:59 CHAT GarnetBot: /me drags andrey into chat 02:57:59 CHAT Dorumin: Ya told me Andrey was dead 02:57:59 CHAT GarnetBot: nah 02:57:59 CHAT GarnetBot: just dead for a week 02:57:59 CHAT GarnetBot: also brb 02:57:59 CHAT GarnetBot: nightly wants to update 02:57:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 02:57:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Restarting... 02:57:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 02:57:59 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:58:06 CHAT Dorumin: hi 02:58:29 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 02:59:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, LB! 02:59:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: LB? 02:59:42 CHAT Sophiedp: ey doru 02:59:49 CHAT Sophiedp: wikia allows anything in personal code 02:59:51 CHAT Dorumin: LadysBug/s Bodies 02:59:57 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 03:00:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bodies? huh 03:00:03 CHAT Sophiedp: do you think they really mean *everything* (lenny) 03:00:04 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah, stronk used to have porn as his chat background 03:00:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ewww 03:00:15 CHAT Dorumin: Don't go on his css history 03:00:20 CHAT Dorumin: Srsly 03:00:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh LB 03:00:24 CHAT Sophiedp: linklinklinklinklinklinklinklinklinklink 03:00:35 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 03:00:43 CHAT Dorumin: Wanna know the funny part? 03:00:48 CHAT Dorumin: Andrey helped him get the css for it 03:00:49 CHAT Dorumin: (y) 03:01:02 CHAT Sophiedp: lol 03:01:10 CHAT Sophiedp: btw 03:01:14 CHAT Sophiedp: what is stronk's full username 03:01:32 CHAT Dorumin: Strong In The Real Way- wait gdi Sophie 03:01:42 CHAT Dorumin: You can't follow simple instructions 03:02:00 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 03:02:22 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 03:03:00 CHAT Sophiedp: http://40.media.tumblr.com/321a48cdfb63c12f9b59bf4c3c59aa78/tumblr_nmhr5xYJUm1qalbk4o1_1280.jpg 03:03:13 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy, should the list of animals page still be considered a stub? 03:03:40 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 03:03:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Looks complete 03:03:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm editing in a few more images, then I'm removing it. :) 03:04:59 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, okay. Good luck. I really like that page. ;) 03:05:07 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 03:05:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: same 03:05:13 CHAT Dorumin: Whoops, connection died 03:05:27 CHAT Dorumin: Hey, that's Andrey's Malachite bg 03:06:34 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you for creating that page, Tansy. It looks very neat and organised and it's definitely useful to refer back to for information. :3 03:06:39 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 03:06:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, Addy 03:07:13 CHAT Sophiedp: o hey 03:07:20 CHAT Sophiedp: I found subtle jasper x lapis 03:08:04 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 03:08:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Its done (the page)! 03:10:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool 03:11:36 CHAT Sophiedp: I kinda want to make andrey's background the day theme tbh 03:11:55 QUIT GarnetBot has left the Ladyblog 03:13:52 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy, I made an edit on that page, but I don't see it anymore. 03:16:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: which edit? 03:16:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nice page 03:18:31 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 03:23:41 CHAT Tansyflower: I copied an older edit and put it in front. I didn't know that you added something different in. I'll see if I can find it and put it back in. 03:25:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize you had changed a smal thing. I'll be careful on that next time. 03:25:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari already has 03:25:41 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 03:25:50 CHAT MariChatón218: Just testing something. 03:26:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hey, Mari. Tansy was editing 03:26:53 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy. I didn't want to get into an edit conflict so I waited till you finished your edit first before I edited. 03:27:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Good idea 03:28:03 CHAT Tansyflower: It's my fault for not placing a WIP or checking if someone had changed something. I mistaked you as Clydesdale, who added in the Lists category. 03:29:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Also, I love how weird and out-of-context the image of Marinette thinking over herself saving a cat from a tree is. XD 03:29:58 CHAT MariChatón218: That's fine, Tansy. My edit was only a minor one, anyway. :) 03:30:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That proves that they don't only fight supervillains, they also save animals 03:34:27 CHAT Tansyflower: I love the tiny scenes and indicators the heroes do more than fight off akumatized villains. 03:36:54 CHAT MariChatón218: Yay, it works. :D 03:37:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: your css? 03:37:15 CHAT MariChatón218: hehe, yes. 03:37:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool 03:38:34 CHAT Tansyflower: I bought a few books on symbolism recently, which I'm having a lot of fun looking through. 03:39:14 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, that'c good for you, Tansy. It will be very useful, especially dealing with the special and unique symbols pertaining to Miraculous. ;) 03:39:37 CHAT Tansyflower: There has been some fun stuff on some of the animals related to Miraculouses we know and Miraculouses that could exist. :) 03:40:57 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know how much longer I can wait on learning the history of Miraculouses and seeing more of them in action. 03:41:18 CHAT MariChatón218: That's a great thing about this show. The symbols and the animals in the Quantic Universe are very extraordinary, I hope we get to discover more upon them in the future. 03:42:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yeah. 03:42:52 CHAT Tansyflower: For example, fireflies are "typically the companions of poor students" in China. 03:43:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Fireflies must be very important then. 03:45:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Peacocks are symbols of beauty and transmutation and immortality. 03:46:17 CHAT Tansyflower: They're also symbols of peace and prosperity. I wonder what the particular power of the Peacock Miraculous will be. 03:46:18 CHAT MariChatón218: Whilst The meaning of the Turtle symbol signifies good health and long life. The turtle has great longevity living up to 150 years. 03:47:00 CHAT MariChatón218: In this case, if Mrs Agreste was the former Peacock Miraculous holder, we can assume she was a calm and serene person. 03:47:10 CHAT Tansyflower: While we don't have any confirmation of the description of the Turtle Miraculous, I'm honestly curious if it will end up being a Tortoise Miraculous. 03:47:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Very true on Mrs. Agreste. 03:48:06 CHAT Tansyflower: I love someone's theory I saw on Tumblr is that the Turtle Miraculous' power might be slowing time down, perhaps age included. 03:50:00 QUIT Lenhi has left the Ladyblog 03:50:08 CHAT MariChatón218: So in conclusion it seems that Alix is the intended future holder of the Turtle Miraculous not Nino. it doesn't seem he's going to get any of the Miraculouses unless the ones shown in the animatic come back....or he could be, I really do hope he earns a Miraculous. 03:50:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Alix, MIRACULOUS? 03:51:18 CHAT Tansyflower: I really, really want Nino with a Miraculous more than any character who hasn't been confirmed for a Miraculous. I feel like by color theory, Alix and Max seem more likely, but that all depends if Master Fu is going to give up his Miraculous anytime soon. 03:51:21 CHAT MariChatón218: It's just a theory I had in mind. Although, I'm hoping it's Nino at the end of the day. 03:52:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Throw the boy something eventually, but until then, I hope the writers give Nino things to do, even if it's as simple as him finding himself abandoned more often or becoming someone's secret keeper. 03:52:25 CHAT Tansyflower: Nino is totally awesome! (nino) 03:53:19 CHAT MariChatón218: Nino will eventually have some character development. And you're right, the color scheme matches perfectly. Also, Nino is the very first friend that Adrien ends up making when he finally got the chance to go to public school and of course since then, both boys have been very close. I see potential of him being redeemed. 03:55:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Also, it's strange to think it's been about a year now since Nino's last name (and every other students' shortly after) was revealed. :O 03:55:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nino's a minor in season 1 but will be a major in season 2 or 3 03:57:06 CHAT Tansyflower: I sure hope so! It's a start that we're going to meet a family member of his. 03:58:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: seconded 03:58:50 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 03:59:01 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 03:59:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: wb 04:01:31 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm really interested to see how the season starts off with "The Collector". 04:02:38 CHAT MariChatón218: Me too. I'm really excited to see how Gabriel reacts to his missing book. 04:03:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: same, he might get akumatized 04:04:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Either way, the Collector is interesting. If he is Gabriel, than who if Hawk Moth? If he isn't Gabriel, why did Hawk Moth make him look so much like Gabriel? So many potential twists and turns on this one! 04:06:34 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup, I can't wait to see the character development, the surprises and the twists. The suspense is killing me. :) 04:08:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: exactly. 04:09:24 CHAT Tansyflower: The best part is the Collector surely must be trying to "collect" something... 04:09:25 JOIN NapstaBlookFan22 has joined the Ladyblog 04:09:30 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi dudes! 04:09:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Napsta! 04:09:43 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Tansy 04:11:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Napsta. :) 04:11:38 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Mari! 04:13:47 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 04:16:49 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 04:25:21 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 04:27:04 CHAT MariChatón218: I have an error in my chat js, bu I will fix it later. 04:27:25 CHAT MariChatón218: *but 04:27:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 04:27:58 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 04:29:08 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 04:35:41 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 04:58:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: exactly. 04:58:11 CHAT Tansyflower: The best part is the Collector surely must be trying to "collect" something... 04:58:11 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi dudes! 04:58:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Napsta! 04:58:11 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Tansy 04:58:11 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Napsta. :) 04:58:11 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Mari! 04:58:11 CHAT MariChatón218: I have an error in my chat js, bu I will fix it later. 04:58:11 CHAT MariChatón218: *but 04:58:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 04:58:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:00:36 JOIN NapstaBlookFan22 has joined the Ladyblog 05:06:57 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 05:18:43 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 05:38:27 CHAT Tansyflower: The best part is the Collector surely must be trying to "collect" something... 05:38:27 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi dudes! 05:38:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Napsta! 05:38:27 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Tansy 05:38:28 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Napsta. :) 05:38:28 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Mari! 05:38:28 CHAT MariChatón218: I have an error in my chat js, bu I will fix it later. 05:38:28 CHAT MariChatón218: *but 05:38:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 05:38:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:00:49 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:01:09 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 14:04:56 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 2 14:05:04 CHAT MariChatón218: It works 14:05:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:08:19 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 14:09:33 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 14:22:01 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 14:22:01 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 2 14:22:01 CHAT MariChatón218: It works 14:22:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:22:20 CBOT Bot Noir: test 14:43:42 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 14:46:05 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 14:46:56 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 14:47:05 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 15:02:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 15:02:12 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 2 15:02:12 CHAT MariChatón218: It works 15:02:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:02:12 CBOT Bot Noir: test 16:18:16 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 16:24:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:29:44 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 16:32:49 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 16:34:14 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 16:38:03 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 16:38:08 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 16:38:59 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 16:39:37 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 16:42:11 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 16:42:23 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 16:43:51 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 16:44:01 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 16:44:46 CBOT Bot Noir: 1restart 16:44:57 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 16:44:57 CHAT MariChatón218: Hello 16:44:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:44:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 16:44:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Restarting... 16:45:33 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 16:47:26 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 16:48:37 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 18:48:06 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined the Ladyblog 18:48:26 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 18:49:54 QUIT Addie Bradley has left the Ladyblog 18:52:52 QUIT Addie Bradley has left the Ladyblog 19:13:47 QUIT Addie Bradley has left the Ladyblog 19:16:44 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 19:18:06 JOIN PelizTheMiraculousPanda has joined the Ladyblog 19:19:52 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Peliz. No problem, thanks for working on the gallery. 19:21:07 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Are there any more galleries? 19:21:54 CHAT MariChatón218: There are a few but they have the WIP template on them as I or Lin are working on them. But feel free to create a few of your own. ;) 19:22:19 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Okay, this is so exciting. 19:22:53 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:23:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 19:23:07 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Hi 19:23:16 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Casey. 19:23:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Peliz and Mari 19:23:29 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: hi 19:23:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: whats up? 19:23:44 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: gallery work 19:24:04 CHAT MariChatón218: Peliz. Do you have the air dates for the episodes that aired on KidsClick? 19:24:30 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: No, unfortunately. It doesn't say on the KidsClick webiste 19:24:36 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: *website 19:24:55 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, okay. That's fine. I'm trying to dish them out. :P 19:25:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I can't find them either 19:25:16 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: neither can I. 19:25:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari. How's your css? 19:26:01 CHAT MariChatón218: I finally fixed it and it works great. 19:26:29 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: You edited a lot on the community central wiki 19:27:11 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, yes, I was implementing a script to customize headers. 19:27:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: wow, cool 19:27:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: how does it look like? 19:27:36 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Show us a picture. 19:27:46 CHAT MariChatón218: You mean a screenshot? 19:27:51 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: yeah 19:28:01 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, okay. Hang on 19:28:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: wow 19:28:31 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: How do you do it? 19:28:51 CHAT MariChatón218: It's the css I added on my global css 19:29:17 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: I don't know how to use css 19:29:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Me neither 19:29:47 CHAT MariChatón218: It's fine guys. CSS coding is quite complex, I can't deny. :P 19:30:17 CHAT MariChatón218: http://imgur.com/aMv3NEX 19:30:32 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: OMG, THAT'S SO COOL. 19:30:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I want to do that. But with green and yellow 19:31:27 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: I want to do it with black and white like Panda colours 19:31:44 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:31:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool idea 19:31:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me pounce on Mari 19:31:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:32:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, your css rocks 19:32:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 19:32:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: pounces* 19:32:10 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Hi, Alexiel Lucifen 19:32:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari is in here. 19:32:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I see :P 19:32:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, show alex your css 19:32:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is why I pounced on her :P 19:32:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: brb 19:32:55 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: She wouldn't be able to breathe though 19:33:16 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: awww, she's away now. :( 19:33:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: As soon as Alex has arrived, she was "away", I'm suspicious 19:34:07 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Alex. :) 19:34:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari, you disappeared for a second 19:34:28 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: More like a minute 19:34:44 CHAT MariChatón218: I had to go and fetch something. 19:34:57 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Alex pounced on you 19:35:10 CHAT MariChatón218: Long time, no see. :P 19:35:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Peliz, let's leave them two to reunite. 19:35:37 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: good idea. 19:35:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i know 19:36:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: did you like that one Fanfic? 19:36:10 CHAT MariChatón218: I loved it. :D 19:36:18 CHAT MariChatón218: brb 19:36:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we need more of that 19:36:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 19:36:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: k 19:37:04 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Is it sock pupetting if I close this account and make a new one but let everyone know? 19:37:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: no 19:38:08 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Okay, thanks. I'm making a new account in October 19:38:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: why, late? 19:38:57 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Because I'm closing this account soon and I'm going to be inactive for the whole summer, therefore, I'm registering a new account in October. 19:39:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay, not bad 19:42:29 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: I asked Tandy a month or two ago. 19:43:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What did she say? 19:43:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 19:44:07 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: She said I'm allowed 19:44:19 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: As long as I let everyone know 19:44:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: good 19:44:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Yay, you're all wite and Pink for me. :) 19:44:49 CHAT MariChatón218: *White 19:44:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: nice. 19:45:01 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: cool 19:45:33 CHAT MariChatón218: and Blue 19:45:50 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Black and White are my 2 favourite colours 19:46:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Green and Yellow are my 2 favorite colors 19:47:35 JOIN Princess of Harte has joined the Ladyblog 19:47:45 CHAT Princess of Harte: HOWDY EVERYBODY 19:48:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: !on 19:48:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 19:48:25 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 19:48:29 CHAT Princess of Harte: Darn. 19:48:48 CHAT Princess of Harte: Potassium. I guess you all are away then. 19:48:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bye! 19:49:04 QUIT Princess of Harte has left the Ladyblog 19:49:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello 19:49:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: URGH 19:49:52 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 19:50:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: URGH 19:56:36 CHAT PelizTheMiraculousPanda: Bye 21:42:38 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 21:42:47 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 21:59:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:00:12 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 22:01:27 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 22:03:35 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 22:04:50 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 22:20:09 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 22:20:09 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 22:20:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:50:14 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 22:50:14 CHAT MariChatón218: Test 22:50:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:58:49 JOIN Qstlijku has joined the Ladyblog 23:00:06 QUIT Qstlijku has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23